


Five Laws Hermione Granger Broke

by Kyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Criminal Masterminds, Female Protagonist, Gen, Magic, Morally Ambiguous Character, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are for normal people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Laws Hermione Granger Broke

**Author's Note:**

> LJ meme, 2006/2007ish.

1\. Even with Dumbledore’s blessing, she always felt faintly guilty every time she used the Time Turner to make sure she attended all her classes; surely this wasn’t Ministry-regulated use? Conversely, when she was very definitely breaking a major tenet of wizarding law to save Buckbeack and rescue Sirius she felt nothing at all, just single-minded focus, adrenaline and the weight of the Time Turner against her chest, ticking their extra time away.

2\. The summer weeks she spent at the Burrow she usually woke up before Ginny or any of the boys. She would sit in the kitchen and talk to Mrs. Weasley and help set the table. One morning Molly ran out to the garage to tell her husband he’d be late for work if he didn’t Floo out right away, and left her wand sitting on the table, just by Hermione’s hand. Hermione hadn’t cast a single spell in almost two months, as per the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, so how did she know she even still could? And the porridge was burning. Her heart was pounding as she cast the Agitate, but Molly didn’t seem to notice anything when she came back. And her magic still worked perfectly.

3\. Disfigurement curses so unbreakable that a girl would still be wearing them half a year later don’t get devised with purely legal magic. Hermione nearly felt badly when she saw Marietta Edgecombe at the beginning of sixth year, SNEAK written out faintly across her face, but later that week she was in the toilets and heard Marietta complaining to her friend that she had to use filthy Muggle makeup to cover up, and she stopped feeling guilty. Anyone responsible for unseating Dumbledore in favor of Dolores Umbridge deserved anything she got. She didn’t let herself think about why they’d thought it was Dumbledore’s idea, his name in her handwriting at the top of the roster.

4\. Everyone always said that most people couldn’t cast an Unforgivable Curse on their first try. It required not only discipline and training, but calling on dark, powerful emotions, but when the time came Hermione didn’t hesitate and the spell sprang out of her wand as easily as anything.

5\. By the time they come for her under the Harboring of Magical Creatures Act she has upward of thirty House Elves, two werewolves and a troll hiding on the property. The charges against her include domestic terrorism and conspiracy to overthrow the Ministry, by which they mean Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy. The Daily Prophet prints her picture next to a montage of recent fires, explosions and localized weather disturbances throughout the country and she pleads guilty to every charge with her head high.


End file.
